The International Association for the Study of Lung Cancer (IASLC) holds an international World Conference on Lung Cancer once every three years in a site which alternates between North America, Europe, and the Pacific rim. All those interested in the problem of lung cancer including basic scientists, clinicians and other health professionals interested in preclinical and clinical research in the area of lung cancer are encouraged to attend this Conference. Through multidisciplinary interaction, the current state of knowledge will be covered in depth and from these discussions, new approaches and future investigations will be brought into focus. After attending this conference, the participants will have updated knowledge of epidemiology/etiology, surgery, nursing oncology, prevention, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, pathology, biology/markers, supportive care, pulmonary imaging/staging/diagnosis and the combined modality therapy of lung cancer. The 7th World Conference will be held in Colorado Springs, CO from June 26 through July l, 1994 and is being organized by the University of Colorado Cancer Center. We are seeking funds to help support this conference, primarily by supporting the travel expenses of invited speakers. The IASLC was formed at an NCI sponsored workshop at Airlie House, VA in 1978. The first World Conference and the only one in the USA to date was held at Hilton Head, SC in 1978. The IASLC provides only $10,000 in support for the Conference due to its limited funds. We plan to help off set some o? the costs of the 135 invited speakers through government and society grants and through educational grants from industry. We anticipate that approximately 2,000 participants will attend and will submit over 1,000 scientific abstracts (published in the Society's journal, Lung Cancer). This makes the 7th World Conference the largest meeting ever held on lung cancer. It will be attended by epidemiologists, scientists interested in etiology, carcinogenesis, biology, and prevention, pulmonologists, pathologists, surgeons, radiation oncologists, medical oncologists, statisticians, nurses and physicians interested in supportive care. The World Conference is the major meeting to promote translational research as it includes participants with interests that range from basic to applied science.